She Wouldn't Be Gone
by TheGirlWithTheCurls10
Summary: SONGFIC... maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't be gone...


_Red roadside wild flower if only I'd picked you_

_ Took ya home set ya on the counter _

_ Ohh. At least a time or two_

_ Maybe she'd have thought it through…_

It's funny…. I don't even remember how it got to this point… How she left me.

_I can see the yellow sunset slowly dippin' down in the rearview. _

_Oh, how she'd loved to sit and watch you._

_I could've done that a whole lot more. _If only I hadn't been so stubborn and pushed her away… I'm so selfish I don't see how I can even live with myself. I never sat and watched the sunset with her after our dates. Only once had I watched it with her, we sat there on the hood of my car looking over Gotham… not really your prettiest sight, but hey it's all I could get for her and after that nothing. I just let her slip away.

_Thought about her more, thought about me less_

_Joked to make her laugh, held her when she cried,_

When her family was killed in the accident, sure I held her and consoled her that day, but I just couldn't be around after that. I didn't joke, or make her laugh like we used to, nothing was the same.

_A little more of that… maybe I wouldn't be drivin' like hell flying crazy down the highway. _I didn't care if Gordan and his squad had to bring me down in a high speed chase… I had to find her.

_Callin' everyone we know,… _

"Vic! Have you seen Kori? She wasn't at the house when I got home from work."

"Sorry man, I haven't seen her all day, haven't heard from her either… give the little lady some time to cool off, ya know? You haven't really been there for her lately. Maybe she just needs to get away for a while."

"Yeah right Vic, I've gotta find her, I can't lose her! I love her!" There I'd said it out loud, but why can't Kori be here to hear it? Right I was a jack ass.

"Just find her Dick, you know she's safe, the girl can take care of herself. Talk to ya later."

_Stopping any place she might be, goin' any place she might go._

I stopped at her favorite stores, her old apartment, checked every hotel in the area… she was nowhere to be found. I couldn't stand it, I had to find her. I pulled over to the side of the road, I couldn't take this anymore.

_She warned me this was comin, said if I didn't change she was leavin, _

_I just didn't believe she would ever really walk out. _

"Richard, I can't do this anymore, either you change… or I'm gone-"

"Kori, you and I both know that's a lie, so just come back here, you have no where to go without me."

_God, I believe her now…_

_Cried like a baby to her best friend, if they seen her they ain't sayin, _

_Ohh, they ain't sayin._

"Rachel, has Kori called you?" I sobbed through my phone, begging she's there.

"No, don't call back-" and like that it was over.

_Now I'm cursin' like a fool prayin it ain't to late._

"Damnit! Korri where are you?" I screamed, "God, please don't let it be to late… _All I wanna do if fix my mistakes. I'll find her and beg her for one more try… Until then, darn it I'll-"_

I put the car into drive and took off again,

_Be drivin like hell, flying like crazy down the highway,_

_Callin everyone we know. _

_Stoppin anyplace she might be, going anyplace she might go. _

_Beatin' on the dash, screamin' out her name at the windshield, _

_Tears soakin' up my face, _

Leaning forward I just let my anger go, hitting the dashboard with all my might, I needed to find her.

"KORI! WHERE ARE YOU?" At that point, I realized just how bad of shape I was in, the tears came slowly, dripping down my face, kind of like melting snow on a warm winters day.

_If only I'd have loved her this much all along, _

_Maybe, just maybe, yeah…_

_She wouldn't be gone._

_I wouldn't be beatin on the dash, _

_Screamin out her name at the windshield, _

_Tears soakin up my face…._

_If I'd have loved you this much all along, _

_Maybe, yea… maybe _

_She wouldn't be gone. _

_Red roadside wild flower if only I'd picked you_

_ Took ya home set ya on the counter _

_ Ohh. At least a time or two_

_ Maybe she'd have thought it through…_


End file.
